Forum:2006-07-25. Favorite HA Song!, by Hurricos
Hurricos, 7/25/2006 8:30 PM :Post any of your favorite songs that you think goes well with HA! I'm not sure if this has been done before but oh well. 1. I Should Be So Lucky -Kylie Minogue 2. Crawling in the Dark -Hoobastank 3. Running Away -Hoobastank 4. Jennifer -M2M 5. Wanna Be Starting Something -Micheal Jackson (I can imagine Helga singing this, lol) 6. All For You -Vaeda And of course my current all-time favorite: 7. Heaven Knows (This Angel Has Flown) -Orange And Lemons ( If Arnold doesn't realize how much Helga loves him before it's too late I can imagine him singing this song.) Orange and Lemons p0wns big time. And the songs above are the ones I'm currently litsening to over and over for a week now. *Does head banging thing with only index and pinky finger hanging out and the other fingers closed as they're litsening to Vaeda* It's all for yoooouuuuuuuuu!!! For you my friend! And I will fight for you until the bit-ter end!!! Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Cool, 10/22/2006 12:27 AM :I have always had several songs in my head that could be good for fan made music videos. Always older songs, or course. I just thought of two more - short 80's songs that would make a good video that have good lyrcis that I never thought could be used for HA! before, but they can be. Scandal - Love's Got A Line On You (1982) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpWrLdDwBwA Would be a good Arnold and Helga tune, and could work both ways if Arnold feels the same. Bonnie Tyler - Here She Comes (1984) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oVNU4Xbq9s Don't mind the odd video, this is a good song relating back to Helga and her character. Tough, persistant - here she comes for Arnold! The other ones I thought of... Shirley Bassey - Never, Never, Never (1973) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyY8QkKMEig A good Arnold and Helga song, Helga always waiting for Arnold to come around and get off his crush with Lila, forever always in love with him and no one else. Pretenders - Don't Get Me Wrong (1986) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKreyjhYQTI I've always thought this is a good Helga song, but the lyrics are sometimes tough to fit in a AMV. Belinda Carlisle - I Get Weak (1987) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jln43rpmPlc This is a great Helga song about her feelings toward Arnold, but the album cut of this song is over 5 mintues long - that's long for a fan video, but its such a good song. If only I had the time and skills for a video. Stephen ---- Cool, 11/3/2006 12:10 AM : http://youtube.com/watch?v=bdB-P_F_jro Forgot to post this one. Such a sweet Arnold and Helga tune. This is the only video I could find with the song I was looking for. Man, That 70's Show was a great show - why did it all end like crap? ---- Hurricos, 11/12/2006 10:03 AM :Sorry Steve but I do't have Click Five's - Just the Girl - song. I must've deleted it by accident or summat, I'll have to download it from Shareaza or somthin', but never the less, I do happen to have Kylie Minouge's - I Believe I You - song :). And a ...coughfewcough other song's I've decided to post too. Oh and I dowloaded Eva's song so I really don't know when it was made *sweatdrops*. Also forgive me if I misspelled anything that's missing a 'n' beacuse for some reason my 'n' button is jammed. *hits keyboard* Stupid board >_<. I Believe In You - Kylie Minouge http://www.sendspace.com/file/wscx4w Heist - Ben Folds http://www.sendspace.com/file/p0iw6i You know, that song from that Over the Hedge movie? To me it totally decribes a bit about how Helga treats Pheobe sometimes and how she involves her i some of her schemes. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You - Savage Garden http://www.sendspace.com/file/697kra Pretty self explanatory I geuss. Heaven Can Wait - Micheal Jackson http://www.sendspace.com/file/190byh I know you're probably like 'oh no, not anothe MJ song' lol Oh La La La - Tina Marie http://www.sendspace.com/file/nc8u71 I've just recently found this song and I absolutely love it to bits! ^_^ I Just Called To Say I Love You - Stevie Wonder http://www.sendspace.com/file/f9alvn Again self explanatory. We Are The Champions - Crazy Frog http://www.sendspace.com/file/vhu9vi Now I'm sure you've heard of this frog by now, lol. Just imagine the gang competing against the 5th graders or summat. Flying Dreams - Paul Williams (Secret of Nimh) http://www.sendspace.com/file/srufsg A daydream lullaby... (IMO of course) Anytime You Need a Friend - Beu Sisters (Home on the Range) http://www.sendspace.com/file/mnezvw A Friendship song I think better suited for Helga and Pheobe. *nods sagely* Return To Pooh Corner - Kenny Loggins (Winnie the Pooh) http://www.sendspace.com/file/n7xvs1 My absolute favorite song of the bunch! To me it reflects a bygone childhood I'm sure we'd all like to return to. (And don't say you've never felt that way 'cause I know every person has at some point.) Then again maybe it's because I like the way that acoustic guitar sounds ^///^.... Makes me wish I could play like that. Until next time fellow HA! lovers! Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Ruth, 11/12/2006 5:29 PM :Hey, thanks for uploading "Heist" and that "Secret of NIMH" song. "Anytime You Need A Friend"? Is that the same song that Mariah Carey did a remake of years ago? And (perhaps sadly) I can say that "Return To Pooh Corner" is a song I remember from my childhood. Used to come on the radio all the time, and one of my brothers used to play it on his guitar when I was little. ---- Hurricos, 11/13/2006 12:02 PM :Also if anyone has seen the Gears of War commercial should know this song: Mad World - Gary Jules http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N3N1MlvVc4 I'm trying to download that sog right now but I'm having problems at the moment so I'm upload it later. But for now look at this video if you want to hear it :). A sad yet beautiful song indeed. 'Makes me want to cry just from hearing it because it fills me with a strong feeling of nostalgia that at sometimes it becomes unbearable for me to hear it. ;_; I'm pretty sure that everyone and their mothers havfe felt this way at some point. (that includes the HA cast too) Hurricos.EXE logging out. ---- Hurricos, 11/21/2006 12:44 AM :Hey guys I'm am back again beacause I FINALLY found that song Stephen asked for (among others I wish to post): Just the Girl - Click Five http://www.sendspace.com/file/e6j2ag because you requested it! :) Take Me As I Am - Mary J. Blige http://www.sendspace.com/file/t50wjf just came out on radio and I got it >:3 MWAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, just litsen to the lyrics. I haven't been able to stop playing it since I've heard it, so...yeah...just warning you. Do I Love You Beacuse Your Beautiful - Cinderella(the Brandy & Whitney Houston one) http://www.sendspace.com/file/btgfnc I love broadway songs like this (even if it isn't a broadway song it would go really well in a Cinderella play if the gang ever did one.) Believe - Josh Groban(Polar Express) http://www.sendspace.com/file/z85uk6 Think about it: A reminiscing Arnold years later thinks of how he still has hope for the best, and how a lot of his friends had lost thier hope for things they had once believed in. Mad World - Gary Jules http://www.sendspace.com/file/tqepej I'm posting the mp3 for those that want it because finally my computer cooperated with me long enough to download this before going back to it's screwed up state again -_-;. Also disregard my last post. I was feeling a bit depressed and was having a Helga moment, lol. ---- SeraphimKiss, 11/21/2006 11:00 PM :I wanna hug you, Hurricos! ^_^ Thanks for uploading the NIMH and Pooh songs. I had never thought to connect them with HA!, but they bring back lots of childhood memories. I used to watch both all the time, and my dad used to sing and play the Pooh song on his guitar for me. :) "Dream by night, wish by day...." ---- Hurricos, 11/22/2006 2:47 AM :Yay hugs! *glomps Seraphimkiss* I'm glad you enjoyed them ^_^. I post songs depending on some of the lyrics and they way I feel at the moment (which changes as rapidly ocean itself). Although I do notice with disdain that my earlier links no longer work anymore because of Sendspace's 1 week inactivity policy (Stewie Griffen : BLAST!) , but if you or anyone else need any of the songs just ask and I'll attach them to a post or a e-mail or summat. *scratches head while yawning* I finally got my comp. working again (*in a dry tone* as you can tell...) so I'll be online more often :). Hurricos.EXE logging out! P.S. Oh yeah Happy Lurkey-the-Turkey Day! (Thanksgiving for all that didn't see Ardee's (neoslashott) latest artwork at deviatart.) ---- unluckystunt, 12/15/2006 6:59 AM :I know this topic has been dead for a while but I was listening to Way Either Way by Guster last night and it dawned on me that it could relate to Helga a whole lot. A few more since the last time I posted... Morning Saturday Morning by The Eels reminds me of The List. Baby & Amen Goodbye Baby & Amen by The Constantines could be a great song for Pigeon Man. Ruth mentioned "Just a Girl" by No Doubt, but I think "Excuse Me Mr." could also be a good Helga anthem. ;) Kim ---- Hurricos, 12/21/2006 10:46 PM : Hi guys! Waddaya know waddaya say? Itchy: Yeah! Waddaya say waddaya know? Okay, so I've been snooping around my music folder and I found a few songs that I'm pretty sure some of you guys'll like :): I'm Gonna Knock You Out - LL Cool J http://www.sendspace.com/file/dsy21a For whenever Helga (or ay of the other bullies on the show for that matter) feel compelled to whup someone's posterior. Also heard in the movie Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA in the boxing scene. Love Affair - Kylie Minouge http://www.sendspace.com/file/l2vpo9 Ah, Cecile, Cecile.... Arnold hardly knew ye. Or did he? Well, I'm sure we all know the answer to that one, lol. Totally describes Cecile; here's a sample of the lyrics: Here in the moment I belong In a waking dream The night is young But isn't long If you know what I mean Oh it's beautiful The thought of what might be Close your eyes so you can see I am only here for a little while Would you like to take me out tonight Maybe we could talk for a little while, baby Don't Box Me In - Stewart Copeland http://www.sendspace.com/file/0x3fqd One of my favorite drummer artist's song from his Rumble Fish movie. I'm not exactly sure if the song is referring to Helga or Pheobe but I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Stewart also does the music for the Spyro the Dragon series ;) From Here To Eternity - Giorgio Moroder http://www.sendspace.com/file/ofhs76 My dad plays this song all the time and it's a really catchy tune; I often find myself dancig to it most of the time :). Tribute to the Football Head! *raises beer mug full of cider in salute* My Need - Janet Jackson http://www.sendspace.com/file/5vr5ff 'Tis perfect for Helga expressing her need for Arnold: I need you Like the flowers need the rain I need you Like the blues needs the pain I need you Like the stars need the night I need you Like the waves need the sea StickWithU - Pussycat Dolls http://www.sendspace.com/file/orpcxg Yup, I have really no comment for this one. Just litsen... Confide In Me - Kylie Minouge http://www.sendspace.com/file/iu1nh1 Two words: Internal Conflict. Think back to the Arnold & Lila ep. where Lila dumps Arnold in the park and Helga spies on them: I stand in the distance I view from afar Should I offer some assistance Should it matter who you are We all get hurt by love And we all have our cross to bear But in the name of understanding now Our problems should be shared Confide in me, confide in me Fever - Kylie Minouge http://www.sendspace.com/file/7s6hvy Lovesick Helga tries to get rid of her feeling in the Love Potion ep. Yet without it she feels empty 'cause she needs it to feel complete: So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms A heart beating faster and work is a disaster I'm lovesick when you're not around Check me over When strong hands and healing I'm dancing on the ceiling Fever sure has got me good What you do when fever takes hold I can't help but need this drug Don't you feel the fever like I do Feel the fever Do Your Thing - Queen Latifa feat. Mario Winans http://www.sendspace.com/file/64qbnm Someone needs to tell Helga to just get the confession thing over with because even if the do tease her she can just whup their behinds into the next week. Go on and do your thing girl! Speaking of whupping butts, thanks for posting that link to that video on the Youtube thread Cool ;)! I cracked up over that Kick Your @$$ song so much that I downloaded it. If My Sister's In Trouble - Whoopi Goldberg http://www.sendspace.com/file/24iuhx Even if Helga resents Olga she still doesn't want anyone messing with Olga unless it's her doing it. As Pistachio says: "Blood is thicker than your behinds!" lol Chocolate - Kylie Mionuge http://www.sendspace.com/file/dbtl0z Hey girls, if ya wana seduce a guy then sing him this song! Lol, I'm posting this mainly for the lyrics: If love were liquid it would drown me In a placeless place would find me In a heart shape come around me and then Melt me slowly down If love were a human it would know me In a lost space come and show me Hold me and control me and then Melt me slowly down Like chocolate Watch out guys! Lol. You And I Are So Awfully Different - Stewie and Brian Griffen from Family Guy http://www.sendspace.com/file/kxrkpr After AFD if Nick had decided to continue the series you can bet your bottom dollar that Arnold & Helga will be bashing each other like no tommorrow in future eps. Whew! That's enough for me. Ah well, until next time friends! Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- Hurricos, 5/3/2007 11:36 PM :Just to let you all know since I currently do not have the time to do so at the moment, I will be posting up a Jungle Movie soundtrack list. A lot of the music will be from various video games but hopefully I'll find some songs with lyrics in it. It'd be great if you guys'll post some jungle beats yourselves to add to the list ;) too. Until later my friends! Hurricos the Shellhound .exe is logging out! (A cookie to whoever gets what I'm referring to! I just love redwall! *hint* ^^) ---- Ruth, 5/4/2007 12:09 AM :The Redwall series? Leatho Shellhound? ---- ralph_flying_high, 5/4/2007 12:45 AM :The Simple things... Sung by Mr. Hyne... that one should be on CD.... ---- Hurricos, 5/5/2007 2:52 AM :Haharr! Ruth got the answer, mates! High Rhulain is the book I'm reading now and Leatho Shellhound is my fav'rite charry next to Pandion Piketalon, Major -cum - Captain Cuthbert Frunk W. Bloodpaw and poor Jeefra (may the fates rest his spirit). Still haven't posted all the files yet. 'Will be done soon me hearties! Yohoho and a bottle of milk! ---- Hurricos, 8/7/2007 2:23 AM :I HAVE BIG NEWS!!! I have created a soundtrack for The Jungle Movie! Possibly the first and only one out there so far! http://www.sendspace.com/file/j7l5ed I have also posted this up at the Jungle Movie's Livejournal page with a bit mor info. Enjoy! Hurricos.EXE logging out!